


The Boss

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara still has her powers, Slow Burn, cat is kind of an asshole, just a little more, kara and clark landed together, lots of liberties taken for the sake of this au, or maybe not so slow Kara is really useless, the boss au no one asked for, young clark kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re six months into your third year working for Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, when her company goes to shit.Its sudden and completely unexpected and you have no idea how this could have happened. The company was at it’s peak, flourishing beautifully under it’s queen, yet it seemed that from one day to the next it was brought down to it’s knees. The worst part? No one had any idea why. Someone had hacked into CatCo’s servers and got into the CEO’s emails, revealing some rather embarrassing and even nasty emails. Cat claims that she never sent any of those emails, but regardless, the proof was there for all to see. Now Cat's in jail and you real'y have only one option; to leave Cat for an actual paying job. But when your former boss turns up at your door with only one suitcase and nothing else to her name, you can't really turn her away, can you?//Loosely based off The Boss staring Melissa McCarthy and Kristen Bell. Done mostly in little glimpses of their lives, mostly told from Kara's POV.





	1. One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I was in a rush to get this chapter out so all mistakes are mine, you can't have them.

_When the last straw is broken_  
_When the last door is closing_  
_I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around_ _I ain't got the time for looking back_  
_When you let yourself slip through the cracks_  
_And you just keep going down, down, down_  
**Mistake / Demi Lovato**

* * *

You’re six months into your third year working for Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, when her company goes to shit.

Its sudden and completely unexpected and you have no idea how this could have happened. The company was at it’s peak, flourishing beautifully under it’s queen, yet it seemed that from one day to the next it was brought down to it’s knees. The worst part? No one had any idea why. Someone had hacked into CatCo’s servers and got into the CEO’s emails, revealing some rather embarrassing and even nasty emails. Cat claims that she never sent any of those emails, but regardless, the proof was there for all to see. 

You know that Cat isn’t lying about the emails, but when the investigation concluded with all the facts, you could only stand by as everything Cat had built from the ground up came crumbling around her. Despite it all, she kept her chin up, even when they had her in handcuffs and escorted to some fancy prison. You’d heard from someone at HR that it was the same one Martha Stewart had been at. 

There’s not much you can do at this point, you’d already tried time and time again to salvage what little is left, but whoever had started this sick, twisted game was thorough and there was almost nothing for Cat. Or you. 

Really, you only have one option, to leave CatCo. and Cat Grant, but you’re honestly dreading the moment you have to leave your former boss. She had taught you so much and in many ways was your personal hero, and really you would much rather stay at her side, but having to take care of another person beside yourself requires an actual _paying_ job, and the sad truth is that Cat has next to nothing to her name.

Clark still has to eat, and his Kryptonian metabolism demands almost 5 times the amount of food a regular person needs to eat. And that’s not even including your own caloric needs. 

Thankfully Lena Luthor is kind enough to offer you a job working as her assistant, and it’s almost like working with Cat Grant, minus the constant yelling and threats of being fired, and the late hours and three-in-the-morning house calls. Plus at least Ms. Luthor remembers you have a young child in your care and is gracious enough to let you leave for any school meetings or emergencies. 

Cat Grant is halfway to serving her sentence when you decide it’s time to let her know you’re leaving. Really, you’d plan to had done it sooner, but between working at L Corp and raising Clark, not to mention being able to actually hang out with your friends without any unreasonable interruptions has taken most of your time. 

Cat is sitting poolside, clad only in a skimpy swimsuit you’re not even sure is remotely appropriate, when you visit. Someone, you assume from CatCo, is sitting beside her, sweating through his suit even though there’s a fresh breeze and you wonder suddenly if this was a bad day to come. Judging from the look on the man’s face as you approach, and the hot glare that Cat is shooting in his direction, it is. 

It’s too late to back out as Cat’s sharp eyes spot you, and she immediately barks out a ‘Kiera!’ which makes you scramble over as quickly as you can. 

“Hello Miss Grant” you mumble out, avoiding making eye contact with the sweaty suit sitting beside your former boss. 

“Kiera, please explain to this man that he must be an idiot because surely what he’s saying can’t be true.” Cat sounds annoyed more than angry.

“I’m sorry? What’s untrue?” you ask, not entirely sure of what you’ve walked into. 

“Jerry here is telling me that all my accounts have been frozen and my properties have been seized by the bank.” Cat glances over at Jerry and gives him a pointed glare, “Either he’s lying or those sleeping pills are really doing a number on me.”

“Actually Miss Grant, he’s right…” you trail off and contemplate jumping into the pool to avoid the conversation all together, but there’s something in Cat’s eyes, she looks suddenly vulnerable and it scares you, the way this powerful woman looks into your eyes, as if begging for you to tell her anything else, that it’s all a joke, but you look away, unable to look her in the eye any longer, “I’m sorry Cat.”

Miss Grant takes a sharp breath and lets it out slowly, and you brace yourself for yelling and cursing, but nothing comes and when you look back at her, Cat is looking down into her lap, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. 

Just when you think that maybe you should say something to her she looks up suddenly and waves her hand in Jerry’s direction, and when she speaks, he flinches. “Johnny, leave. I’ll speak with you later.”

The man nods quickly and stands up, scurrying away as fast as he can, probably grateful to get away from the obviously upset media mogul.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you Kara?” Cat asks, voice suddenly soft, and you know that she believes you, know it not just by the tenor of her voice, or the way she suddenly looks smaller than she is, but that she says your name, correctly, which only happens when she’s too full of emotion to get it wrong on purpose.

“Of course not.” You say, “I’m really sorry Miss Grant, I thought you knew.”

Cat gives a low, humorless laugh, “of course not Kiera, ever since they trapped me in this cage, however luxurious it may be, no one has visited me, except you and that was a while ago. They’ve forgotten about me, and didn’t even think to notify me that they were taking everything away. Not just my company. Everything.”  
“At least I still have you.” Cat’s lips tick upwards in a ghost of a smile, but it makes you swallow and her eyes immediately narrow in suspicion. 

“Actually Miss Grant, um” you mumble, your words tripping over themselves on your tongue as you’re unsure just how to tell Cat that you will no longer be her assistant. 

“Out with it Kiera, you know how much I hate mumbling.” Cat huffs out.

“I’m resigning as your assistant Miss Grant,” it all comes out in a rush, and your fingers twist themselves, a sure sign that you’re nervous. 

“Excuse me?” Cat looks at you like you’re lying, like that one time you brought her Chipotle for her lunch and she looked about ready to chuck both you and the lunch out the balcony window out of pure disbelief.

“Yes, I quit Cat.” You repeat yourself, a little upset now that Cat thinks you’re joking.

“You can’t quit Kiera, who will assist me when I get out of this godforsaken place?” she gesture wildly around her with a flourish, and you look around briefly, an eyebrow raising at her exaggeration. This jail was less like what you’ve imagined a jail to be (which really the only thing you have to go off on is from watching Orange is the New Black but still) and more like a fancy hotel.

“Miss Grant, that’s the thing” you swallow and pause, carefully considering your next words lest Cat makes a scene again, “you don’t really have anything left. Jerry was right about them freezing your accounts and taking your properties. And as much as I liked being your assistant, I need an actual paying job, I have a child to look after.”

Cat splutters and her eyes widen almost comically “a child? Really Kiera? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“He’s my younger cousin Miss Grant” you glare at her, it bothers you more than you care to admit that Cat conveniently seems to forget anything that you’ve ever told her about yourself and your cousin, “I’d already told you about him, remember? I asked you for a raise because he started school and you said me working for you was raise enough, and then threatened to fire me. Then you told me to go get you one of those moon smooth juices that were all the rage.”

“Now, the juicy I remember, not so much the part about your cousin.” Cat’s lips purse and she looks away.

Your phone chimes and you look down, it’s a message from Lena asking for a reschedule for a meeting with the Mayor.

“Alright Miss Grant, I need to go. I just came to give you a formal resignation I guess, and to thank you for all you’ve taught me.” You gather your purse and stand up, when suddenly a strong hand is wrapped around your arm.

“You know Kiera, out of all people who have ever worked for me, you’re really the only one who ever believed me and fought for my company.” Miss Grant sounds wistful, and she offers you a small smile before releasing your arm.

“I know you didn’t do any of those things Miss Grant,” you offer her a small smile and your phone beeps again, “ I really do need to go. Thank you for everything Cat, I’m really sorry about all this.”

“It’s okay, not your fault, you did the best you could and not even you, my guardian angel, could stop this.” Cat smiles back at you in return and dons on the large shades that had been sitting on the top of her head, “now run along Kiera, can’t keep your boss waiting, chop chop.”

You nod, giving her a small wave as you walk backwards and turning around as you make your way out. That went way better than you expected. But even so, you can’t figure out why you feel like you can’t breathe, like somehow you’ve betrayed Cat by leaving her after being her assistant for so long. Regardless, it’s for the better. You need this job because Clark is counting on you, and you already feel like you’ve let Cat down by not being able to resolve the hacking when it started. You can’t let your family down.

The last glimpse of Cat you get is her with head in her hands and thin shoulders shaking. You swallow thickly and look away. _‘It’s for the better,’_ you think to yourself, but even the voice in your head that sounds a lot like Alex isn’t enough to convince you that you haven’t just made one of the biggest mistakes in your life.


	2. Two Steps Back

_I said, Hey! You! Get off of my cloud_  
_Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd_  
_On my cloud, baby_  
_The telephone is ringing_  
_I say, "Hi, it's me. Who is it there on the line?"_  
_A voice says, "Hi, hello, how are you?"_  
_Well, I guess I'm doin' fine_  
_(S)he says, "It's three a.m., there's too much noise_  
_Don't you people ever wanna go to bed?_  
_Just 'cause you feel so good, do you have_  
_To drive me out of my head?"_  
**Get Off My Cloud / The Rolling Stones**

* * *

For some reason Winn doesn’t get the hint that you’re not interested in him, but it’s been three months of watching him trying and failing to flirt with you, so you finally agree to go out with him. One date, which you made it clear time and time again isn’t actually a date, just two friends going out to enjoy an evening together. 

He seems to accept that that’s the best he’ll ever get and when seven o’clock rolls around your doorbell rings right on cue, even though you know he’d gotten there about seven minutes early and shuffled around uncertainly outside your door.

(Courtesy of Clark letting you know that there was a man at the door, despite how often you’d told him time and again that he shouldn’t be using his powers, not even something as harmless as x-ray vision)

With one last hug for Clark and strict instructions not to leave the house or let anyone in, you leave, securing the door firmly behind you. 

When you ask Winn where you’re going for the evening he just smiles secretly so you let him lead you to whatever place he has planned with little annoyance, surprises are great anyways.

Turns out that as far as date planners go, Winn is actually really great at it. He’d taken you to the park where some dog costume contest was happening, and then afterwards to a little Chinese restaurant that you’re pretty sure sells the best pot stickers in the world. You’re enjoying yourself for the first time in a long time, and you’re grateful for the night out. You almost feel bad for the longing looks Winn keeps sending your way, but really you don’t see him as anything more than a friend. 

Winn drops you off at your apartment, giving you a quick hug before he jumps back in his car and drives away. You stumble into your apartment, a little surprised all the lights are off, and you’re ready to collapse on the couch and watch some SVU re-runs when you trip over a bag you’re sure isn’t yours, and when you let yourself fall on to the couch, it’s not the cushion you fall on, but instead its a warm body that bolts upright and tangles itself with yours. 

“What the hell!” you scramble off the couch, moving quickly to turn the lights on when you realize the grunt of pain was not from Clark. 

“Kara get off me, I’m trying to sleep.” Cat Grant is sitting upright, her usually immaculate curls in disarray, from sleep or being awakened suddenly you’re not sure, but that’s the least surprising thing about her.

“Miss Grant?” maybe you’re hallucinating, that makes more sense than your ex-boss sitting on your living room couch wearing nothing but a long t-shirt you’re pretty sure is yours.

“Hmmhm” Cat sways to the side before collapsing back onto your couch and closing her eyes, “be a dear and turn the lights off will you?”

“Miss Grant, not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my house?” You cross your arms, standing in front of a half asleep Cat and trying to look intimidating, but from her half-closed eyes and sleepy mumbles you’re not doing a good job.

“Clark let me in” she says, pulling her blanket higher up on herself and letting out a contented sigh.

“Clark?” your confusion escalates further and you look around for your cousin who is no where to be seen, “Clark!” and it’s louder this time, less a question and more a command, hoping to ask him why in Rao;s name he’d let a stranger (at least to him) in the house even after you’d explicitly told him not to.

“Shh he’s sleeping” mumbles Cat, “Can we do this tomorrow Keira? I’m really tired.”

“M-Miss Grant, you just – and Clark he – and why, why are you here?” you’re not exactly sure where to start first, still buzzing from your night out with Winn and thoroughly confused at the sight before you.

“Kiera,” Cat’s voice is sharper than before, and you stand ram-rod straight automatically, “he let me in because I asked him to, and I’m here because I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What about your house?” you ask, arms crossed indignantly across your chest.

“Don’t have one.”

“A hotel?”

“No money,” Cat’s voice is softer now, and she sounds an awful lot like she’s on the verge of tears.

“Oh.” It makes sense, all of her stuff had been confiscated and her accounts frozen. You’re torn between making her leave and letting her stay, but you don’t have a choice, not really. It’s not like you can just toss her out on the street, besides, her breathing has evened out and her heartbeat steadied, she’s half asleep. 

“Fine you can stay,” you huff out, a little less annoyed than before and now just pitying her, “but tomorrow we’ll figure something out for you okay?”

“Mhmm sure Kara,” Cat mumbles again, her words all tumbling together.

Sighing, you turn away and trudge to your room. One of your drawers looks messy, well, messier than usual, and you suspect Cat had something to do with it. Changing out of your clothes to get ready for bed proves to be frustrating when you realize that the last time you saw the shirt you’re currently looking for, was when Cat was wearing it to sleep. You sigh again, making a mental note to have a talk with Cat about personal boundaries, among other things tomorrow morning. 

Tugging on a different shirt to sleep in, and with a quick peek into Clark’s bedroom to make sure he’s safe and sound, you fall on your bed, exhausted from the day and only slightly dreading the day to come.

You groan and push your face into your pillow when you realize that quitting Cat Grant may just be the hardest thing you’ve ever done while working for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the mess this is but really its like 80% crackish and i just really wanted to write this au lmao. should be picking up in the next few chapters! there's gonna be a total of 10 or so by my count.


	3. A Dance Made for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% organic crack

_Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue_  
_The things you've said, well, maybe they're true_  
_I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again_  
_I know what it means, but_  
_Can't explain_ **I Can't Explain / The Who**

* * *

You wake up warm and comfortable, someone’s arms wrapped around you and a warm body pressed into yours from behind. Sighing contentedly, you snuggle closer and you’re on the brink of sleeping again when you freeze.

There’s a soft puff of breath in your ear and you have no idea who it could possibly be. No way it’s Clark. Once he realized he could literally punch any monsters under his bed or his closet into space, he stopped sneaking into your room in the middle of the night. 

Definitely not Winn either. You like him but not like that, just as a friend. 

The person behind you mumbles and pulls you closer. You’d recognize that voice anywhere.

Cat Grant. Somehow in your bed. Spooning you. Maybe it’s a dream, some weird, weird dream. It’s the only possible explanation. But then you remember that Cat was definitely in your house last night and last you saw of her she was sleeping on your couch. 

You can’t help but scream and pull away from her, clawing rather frantically at the sheets that have tangled themselves around your legs.

Cat springs away from you, sitting up, her hair a tangled mess. Somehow she manages a glare with sleep-bleary eyes. 

“Kiera why are you screaming? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?” 

“What in Rao’s name are you doing in my bed, Cat?” you stand up, straighten your shirt out, trying to look a little more put together than you really are, like Cat didn’t just give you a mini heart attack. 

“The couch was uncomfortable, it was like sleeping on boulders lumped together, and then stuffed into a knapsack” Cat yawns and stretches out like her namesake. 

“Kara!” a voice from the doorway stops you from going off on a rant.

“What is it Kal- Clark?” You don’t look away from Cat, choosing to glare at her, but she looks unaffected.

“We’re going to be late for school” a soft whine creeps into Clark’s voice and it serves to jump-start you into motion.

“Sorry Miss Grant, I have to go.” you rush around the room as an amused Cat watches from her perch on the bed. Shuffling around through your closet for paint-free clothes, you throw on a cardigan and a skirt before giving Clark a large bowl of cereal.

He looks at you like a kicked puppy, but you’re really running late and don’t have enough time to make him a real breakfast, at least not without cheating and using your powers, and you are definitely not doing that with Cat in the house. 

Which reminds you, Cat is probably still in your bed. Leaving a confused Clark in the kitchen, you run at a slightly faster-than-human speed back into your bedroom.

Cat is stretched out on your bed, covers pulled up high and your pillow pressed into her chest. There’s a sleepy grin on her face and a golden strand of hair lit up by the open blinds momentarily distracts you. 

Clearing your throat, you stare at her, simultaneously hoping she wakes up but also that she doesn’t hear you. 

“Hmmm?” Cat makes a sound low in the back of her throat and you figure that’s the best you’ll get out of her at the moment.

“I’m taking Clark to school and then going to work. When I come back, you and I are going to… have a talk, about all this, okay?” for some reason you feel nervous, like somehow you’re intruding on Cat and not the other way around, but she does have a tendency of making everyone feel like that so you shove down the feeling for later.

Cat curls in on herself and makes a non-committal grunting sound. Well, at least that means she’s heard you, or that’s what you try to convince yourself of anyway as you shut the door to your bedroom and head back out to Clark. 

“Is Cat going to live with us now?” Clark asks as you usher him out of the door and out the apartment.

“No, definitely not.” You bundle Clark into a hug as the bus pulls up to the sidewalk, “I should be home at five, but if I run late there’s money in the jar and the takeout menu’s are behind the toaster.”

“What about Cat?” Clark’s nose wrinkles adorably in confusion, and you can’t help but give it a playful flick.

“I doubt she’ll want to eat take-out from down the street, but if she asks, just get her whatever she wants,” you give him another quick hug as he nods, “ and of course, absolutely no using your powers okay?”

“Course not” Clark rolls his eyes good-naturedly and climbs on the bus, waving at you as it drives by.

A quick glance at your watch shows you have less than ten minutes to trek across the city to get to L-Corp, and as much as you tell yourself you should never use your powers, especially not where people can see you, you opt to fly there. 

Landing in a dingy alley, you fix your hair and clothes and rush into the building, two hot lattes in your hand.

“Kara!” Winn greets you as you step into the office, a smile on his face as always. 

“What’s up Winn? Lena in yet?” you ask, setting your bag down on your desk before looking over in the direction of Lena’s office.

“Just got in.” Winn replies, a confused tilt to his head as he looks at the cups in your hands, “you know you don’t have to bring her coffee like you did for Miss Grant, right Kara?”

“I know,” you shrug, “old habits die hard. Besides, Lena and I happen to share the same taste in coffee and when I got mine I thought, ‘why not?’ “

“Right” Winn looks like he’s about to say something else when a voice calls out your name. “Speak of the devil and she shall appear.”

You throw a playful glare at Winn before making your way over to Lena’s office. 

“Miss Luthor,” you place the coffee on the edge of her desk and she smiles at you, quirking an eyebrow in question, “stopped by for coffee and thought you could use some. What can I do for you?”

“Always so considerate Kara.” Lena takes a hearty sip of the warm liquid, “and remember what we talked about?”

“Right, sorry Mi- Lena,” you clear your throat, “how can I help?”

Lena gives a soft laugh and takes another sip of her coffee before fixing her captivating eyes on you, “how did the budget meeting with marketing go yesterday?”

“Oh! Right.” You juggle the folders in your hands before setting the appropriate one on her desk, “L-Corp has officially been fully rebranded and the budget for the market department has been approved by both the board and by marketing.”

Lena hums in appreciation, her eyes skimming the papers you’ve presented her quickly before she looks up at you again. She smiles at you, but her eyes are guarded, and you wonder if you’ve made a mistake.

“Is something wrong?” you ask, fidgeting with your glasses and looking between Lena and the papers in confusion.

“No! Not at all, these are perfect as always, thank you Kara. However, I do have a small favor to ask of you.”

“Of course Lena, anything.”

“Tonight I am holding a re-branding party if you will.“ 

“Everything has already been set up Lena don’t w-“

“Kara,” she stops you with a raised hand, “I trust that everything is ready to go. I do however must ask a favor of you. And before you reply, you must know your answer won’t endanger your job.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” you trail off, uncertain as to what Lena is referring to. Surely it must have something to do with the party she’s hosting, but you’ve double checked that everything was set up and accounted for, and had even coordinated with Lena’s other assistant to make sure.

“Kara.” There’s something in Lena’s voice that makes you stop mid internal ramble, “What I am asking is, if you’d go to the party. With me.”

“Yeah, of course. I have most of the guests memorized already and I think I know a few from Cat’s last party and-“ You’re already making mental notes on guests and making sure it all runs smoothly when Lena give an exasperated sigh.

“Kara, I mean as my date, not as my assistant.”

“Oh.” That was the last thing you were expecting and it brings you up short. Lena’s looking at you with a shy smile on her face, head tilted slightly to side, her eyes a little guarded but with an expectant glimmer. 

She clears her throat slightly and that’s when you realize when you have yet to answer her. 

“Yeah!” you practically scream when you finally reply, wincing internally, but Lena doesn’t even flinch, if anything her smile gets wider, “I’d love to go with you Lena.”

“Excellent” Lena is still smiling at you, and you think there’s a hint of pink on her cheeks before a loud ring startles you both, “Sorry Kara, I have to get that. I’ll message you with the details, yeah?”

“Right, yes.” You nod a little overenthusiastically, fumbling to push your glasses back in place, “I’m gonna go-” you gesture vaguely in the direction behind you as Lena answers her phone. She gives you a small smile again and you return it before practically skipping back to your desk.

“So?” Winn asks the second you sit down.

“So what?” you reply, your eyes already skimming the stacks of papers in front of you, already making mental notes of things that need to be done for the day, and another mental note to find an something appropriate to wear to the party.

“So what did Lena want, and why are you grinning like a fool!”

“I’m not grinning! I’m just, smiling! I do, that you know.”

“Oh my God, Kara.” Winn rolls his eyes, “can you just tell me already?”

You laugh good-naturedly, biting your lip slightly as you turn around to face him. “She asked me to go to the party with her.”

“I thought you were already going to the party?”

“As her date.”

“Oh” Winn freezes, mouth stuck in an ‘o’ shape that makes him look like confused fish for a second, and you laugh. He rolls his eyes and seems to shake himself, “I mean I guess that makes sense, you’re her assistant and as far as I can tell, her only friend. Besides it’s not like she likes you or anything, right?”

“Jealous Winn?” you grin, throwing a crumpled piece of paper in his direction.

“No!” he huffs indignantly, “just wondering.” There’s a moment of quiet, interrupted only by the steady clicking of keyboards and the scratching of pens against paper before he speaks up again, “do you like her?”

“Yeah, of course, she’s my friend.” Your answer is immediate. 

“Kara” a soft whine creeps into the edge of Winn’s voice, “come on I’m serious!”

“So am I” you reply, choosing to focus on the task in front of you and not the intense stare that you’re sure Winn is sending your way. 

“Oh my God you’re a lesbian,” Winn sounds like he just made a great discovery, “that’s why you’re not into me!”

“What?” you squeak out, “I’m not gay!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Winn, yes I’m sure, dear Rao” you huff, “can we talk about this later?”

“Yeah, sorry, sorry!” Winn says, turning back to the screen in front of him, “have you decided on what to wear?”

“Winn,” you try to sound upset, but it’s hard to when you still have the memory of Lena freaking Luthor shyly asking you to be her date. “No, I haven’t okay. But I’m sure if I ask Cat she’ll probably help me out. She owes me anyway.”

“Cat?” Winn stops typing, turning in his seat so fast he rolls forward, “as in Cat Grant?”

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late ripp, tell me what you think maybe? what you like, dont like, idk some meme you;d want me to include?? Thanks for reading <3


End file.
